His Angel's Mark
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Castiel marked Dean when he rescued him from Hell. Dean has been waiting for the moment that Cas would claim him and tonight the unspoken promise between them will be fulfilled. Angel Slash, Not Wincest.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Castiel

Rating: M

Warning: Angel Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural Dean or Castiel. They own me.

Summary: Castiel marked Dean when he rescued him from Hell. Dean has been waiting for the moment that Cas would claim him and tonight the unspoken promise between them will be fulfilled. Angel Slash, Not Wincest.

Comments: Are Heavenly!

A/N: This is for Dean's Angel Cake who has been asking for a Destiel story for over a year. Your prompt said Cas with wings/Dean, First Time, Outside. I hope this is satisfactory. Please feel better soon Darlin! I miss your witty remarks and gentle nudges to get my muse motivated! :)

This is my first time writing Dean and Castiel so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**His Angel's Mark**

The rain is warm and comforting as Dean stands outside in the salvage yard by Bobby's house. Sam and Bobby are inside researching the four horsemen and discussing the end of days prophecies. Dean is waiting, his arms loose at his sides, his bare torso inviting the caress of the gentle rain. He hears the beat of wings and smiles a secret smile before he turns to greet Cas.

Dean's breath hitches when he sees Castiel's pale chest glowing in the dim moonlight. They had both understood by some unspoken promise that tonight was their night. Castiel's glorious alabaster wings reach forward lightly touching Dean's bare shoulder, arms, waist and hips. Delicious ripples of sensation flow through Dean and he is instantly achingly hard.

Castiel's azure eyes hold Dean's jade green transfixed in his loving gaze. Dean's body is pulled forward magnetized to the flesh he has desired to touch and been denied for so long. Dean's hands clasp Castiel's slim hips as he pulls their rain slicked bodies together.

Cas closes his eyes at the delicious contact with his human's warm flesh, "Dean."

It's just his name but it lays heavy between them with promise and expectation.

Castiel's hand finds the mark he left on Dean when he rescued him from Hell. A spark of electricity shoots between them at the touch and Dean feels love so pure and deep that he is overwhelmed by it. Cas looks deep into Dean's glowing eyes sharing the depth of the love that connects them. Dean knows exactly what the mark on his shoulder means, what it has always meant. He belongs to Cas, now and forever. He wants Cas to claim him heart, mind, body and soul. He needs Cas to do this so he can continue breathing.

"Cas, please." Dean whispers, his lips near the shell of Castiel's ear.

Cas can't resist the prayer like way Dean says it. He never wants to refuse Dean anything ever again. Cas holds Dean's beautiful face reverently in his hands and captures the perfect curve of his lips. Pulses of pleasure race through Dean's body from this point of contact. Cas moves Dean steadily back towards the Impala never breaking the soul scorching kiss.

Castiel's impatient hands tug at Dean's wet jeans. The denim clings to Dean's sinuous hips. Castiel's jewel toned eyes glow with desire as his wings ruffle and extend around them. Cas manages to pull the offending jeans off and Dean makes needy kitteny sounds as the rain lightly pelts his skin. Cas takes Dean's throbbing cock in his hand stroking the silken flesh gently. His arousal heightened by the sensual sounds Dean is making.

"Cas, I need..." Dean's soft deep voice is barely audible over the rain but it burns Castiel's skin with the heat of desire.

Castiel's kiss is urgent all teeth, tongue and unyielding lips. Dean tastes like coffee and spices from the apple pie he had at the diner earlier. Castiel licks into Dean's mouth deeper loving the taste and heat he finds there. Cas finally breaks away from Dean's kiss swollen plush lips and leans him back against the hood of the Impala. The urge to take Dean in his mouth and taste him is overwhelming and Cas no longer has the will or inclination to resist. Dean's body arches off the Impala at the sensation of Castiel's mouth closing over his weeping crown. His fingers curl tightly into Castiel's thick ebony hair trying to ground himself to reality. Cas shelters him from the rain with his glowing gossamer wings as Dean whimpers and keens. His body surges and shudders under the sensual caress of his angel's hot mouth and tender exploring hands.

It only takes a few moments before he feels the liquid heat pooling in his spine, " Cas, I'm gonna..." Cas pulls off Dean so he can kiss him deeply as his strong sure stokes bring Dean to completion. When Dean's body has stilled, Castiel pulls him to his feet and gently turns him.

Dean leans forward bracing himself on his forearms against the hood of the Impala. He gasps as Cas presses a slick finger inside him while trailing kisses up the length of his spine. When Cas reaches Dean's neck he bites down hard as he presses another finger in. Dean makes kitteny mewling sounds beneath him as Cas opens him up slowly.

"You're mine, Dean. You were from the moment I marked you." Castiel's voice is a hoarse growl of desire that raises goose bumps on the side of Dean's neck.

"Yours, Cas." Dean is trembling with need as Cas pushes his thick shaft steadily into Dean's perfect tight heat.

Dean arches up and back into Cas. His body lit up and pulsing with desire. A flash of lightening splits the sky and paints the Impala's windshield with a portrait of Cas over Dean, alabaster wings glowing in the night. Dean's breath catches in his throat at the ethereally beautiful angel reflected in the glass.

Castiel's wings curl in closer as he pushes in and pulls out of the man he holds sacred in his heart. Dean's fingers caress the feathers, petting them reverently. Cas moans at the loving touch from the hunters rough hands. Dean's questing fingers keep moving over the soft, dripping, glowing wings. Castiel's hands squeeze Dean's hips as his body is jolted by shock waves of desire. Dean's body tightens at the burning grip on his hips. The rain falls harder as lightening throws shadows of their coupling against the canopy of trees.

Dean makes desperate keening sounds of need as he grips the gossamer wings more tightly. Cas growls and changes the angle and rhythm of his thrusts. Castiel's glowing body burns so hot, he is surprised the rain doesn't sizzle when it touches his skin.

The lightening strikes closer and Dean wonders if God is going to make an appearance and smite them for loving each other this way. Cas pushes in deep hitting his sweet spot dead on and all conscious thought is gone. Dean allows the pleasure to take him over. He surrenders himself completely to his angel, his love. They find their release together and Dean has never felt closer to heaven or more at peace with himself.

Dean turns and Cas pulls him into a tight embrace. Dean's hands clasp around Castiel's waist. His head rests on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel's arms wind tight around Dean's back. His glowing wings shelter Dean from the harsh, driving rain. Dean's body trembles with aftershocks as his angel holds him lovingly. Dean tilts his head back to look into Castiel's cobalt blue eyes basking in the love shining within them. Cas leans forward and kisses Dean expressing his deep devotion to his human.

Cas pulls back from the soulful kiss to stare into Dean's shimmering jade eyes, "Mine." His voice is deep, possessive, assured by what has transpired between them.

Dean's open loving smile is devastatingly beautiful as he answers, "Yours."


End file.
